Jealousy
by TILAgal
Summary: Aomine gets jealous of his boyfriend's job. (Short sequel to SSR which is the sequel to CAAHI!)
1. Chapter 1

**Jealousy**

**A/N:** This omake here is a short sequel to Sweet, Sweet Revenge, which is the sequel to CAAHI :3

This is dedicated to the wonderful reviewers and readers who loved SSR. I'm really touched by the reviews and such TOT

Special mention goes to:

**cynthiacyvon **for the idea (Aomine gets jealous of Kise's job). I'm not sure if this is what you envisioned though :/

**sstarelle **for requesting an omake and the touching PM you sent me :3

**Edit:** Due to unforeseen circumstances, this fic has turned into a chaptered one OTL

And I may not have mentioned it before, but whatever I write always seem to end up as crack, so be warned about random OOCness here.

**Summary:** Aomine gets jealous of his boyfriend's job. (Short sequel to SSR which is the sequel to CAAHI!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!

CHAPTER 1:

"Kise-sama! I love you!"  
"Kise-sama, marry me!"  
"No, Kise-sama's going to marry me!"

"Shut up, bitches! It's not like Kise has bad taste and is desperate enough to pick any of you!" Aomine Daiki shouted at the horde of Kise fans gathered around them in Maji Burger. All he wanted was a peaceful meal together with his boyfriend, why couldn't those idiots get the hint already?!

The fangirls (and guys) were shocked at the apparent rudeness of Kise-sama's friend. They started whispering to each other:

"Who the heck is he?"  
"I dunno, some random stalker?"  
"Eww, he's so dark! And moody! Kise-sama's hotter and nicer!"

Aomine had enough. First they interrupt their peaceful lunch, and now they insult him?! He was very hot, thank you very much- their precious 'Kise-sama' said so himself. He stood up from the table indignantly to give the morons a piece of his mind. Unfortunately for him, 'Kise-sama' himself was there to stop him.

"Aominecchi! Don't be so rude! I'm sorry, my er... friend here is a little cranky today. He hasn't drank his coffee yet, so please don't take him seriously," Kise scolded his boyfriend, and smiled at the girls (and boys) apologetically. With the blonde's pleading eyes imbued with the power of persuasion, the fans forgave the rude (and ugly) guy immediately.

"Kise-sama, come sit with us! We'll treat you! Surely you don't want to spend time with such a grumpy guy!" The fans stared disapprovingly at Aomine, who was feeling another wave of anger wash over him.

Kise looked conflicted:

"Eh... Well... I..." he glanced at Aomine uncertainly. _What should I do?_ His silent question was understood by Aomine, who snorted and folded his arms.

"Go eat with them, I don't care."

Kise looked a little hurt. "If you say so..." He got up slowly and brought his tray over, leaving a spluttering Aomine in his wake.

_What the hell?! He should know that I wasn't serious!_ _Wait, come backkkkkkk! _He glared at the fans, who smirked victoriously at him. Some even dared to wave triumphantly at him! _Those brats,_ he gritted his teeth and glared harder.

_Fine, see if I care! I'll enjoy this lunch all by myself! _With that, he was resolute in not caring about Kise and his fans at all. _Hmm, this burger is so delicious!_ _You see this, Kise? I'm enjoying my lunch without you!_

He was munching on his burger irritatedly; the squeals of the fans made the patty taste like rubber and the coke taste like dishwashing liquid. The loud laughter was totally ruining his appetite, and it took almost all of his willpower to not stomp over and drag Kise away from those irritants. He settled for eavesdropping instead.

"Kise-sama, do you love me?" The girl to the right of Kise batted her eyelashes at him. It was a sickening sight.

"Yes I do, I love all my fans!" Kise declared and smiled his melting smile, causing some fans to swoon in the process.

_Be calm, Kise may love his fans, but he loves you the most. It's all fanservice, it's all fanservice,_ Aomine assured himself and took a deep breath.

"Kise-sama, will you feed me some fries?"

_Be calm, it's not like Kise will fall for that bimbo's seduction. He'll politely refuse and that bimbo will back off_. He took another deep breath.

"Sure! Why not?" Kise agreed cheerfully, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh." He held some fries to the girl's mouth.

Aomine spit out the dishwashing liquid. He whipped his head around so fast; it was a blur to the other's eyes. His heart clenched as he took in the sight of his boyfriend feeding another girl.

_W-What? Why is he doing this?! Is he... cheating on me?! Kise, you bastard! Cheating on me in broad daylight! And with a girl at that?! Are you pretending to be gay!?_

Aomine's crazy thoughts made it unbearable for him to not do anything. He stood up and made his way over to the table of annoying people and grabbed Kise's arm. "Playtime's over, Kise-sama's going home," he growled and tightened his grip on the blonde.

Kise winced at the crushing grip but remained silent. He could tell that Aomine was really angry.

The table of annoying people sensed Aomine's anger too, and so they did not stop the couple from exiting the fast-food restaurant. Aomine thought it was smart of them; stopping him now would mean a thrashing for whichever dumbass who dared to challenge him.

Kise let his boyfriend drag him out of the restaurant and towards his house. He knew that Aomine's anger was partly his fault- he was aware that Aomine was already jealous, but he went along with the girl anyway. Part of him felt elated at Aomine's jealousy, while another part felt guilty for making Aomine feel this way. He just hoped that Aomine would be nice enough to forgive him today.

When they reached Aomine's house, Aomine slammed the room's door shut and swivelled to glare at his boyfriend.

"So?" That one word was enough to make Kise flinch.

"I'm sorry, Aominecchi. I admit I just wanted to make you jealous... I promise I won't do it again so please don't be angry?" Puppy eyes were turned on full power as he stared at his irate boyfriend.

A ten minute staring match hence commenced.

Ten minutes later…

Aomine softened. One would think he should have gotten immune to the puppy eyes already, but ten minutes of _that_ on full power was just too much for him to bear. He sighed.

"I'm not angry..." At Kise's disbelieving glance, he added:

"Okay, maybe I was but I was more angry about the fact that they were all swooning over you. Why can't we just tell them that you are attached already?!"

Ever the reasonable one, Kise replied:

"It'll ruin my reputation remember? Who's going to raise the family if I lose my job?" He joked as he grabbed Ki-chan from Aomine's bed. Aomine grinned.

"Papa Daiki will do it of course, Mama Ryouta just has to stay at home and take care of Ao-chan and Ki-chan," he replied teasingly as he wrapped his arms around Kise. The two of them laughed, and it wasn't long before it transformed into a full make-out session.

"Hey, Kise..." Aomine murmured as he licked the blonde's collarbone. Kise tilted his head to allow further access to his neck.

"Hmm?" He moaned as Aomine's tongue tickled a particular spot at the back of his neck.

"Can you get me a job at your agency?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for the wait and for not replying to reviews! Let me offer homework as an excuse for the slowness TOT

So this is the end of the omake, and I hope you guys will enjoy it xDDD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!

* * *

CHAPTER 2:

"What?" Kise pushed his boyfriend off him on hearing the strange request. _What the heck is Aominecchi thinking?_ He stared at Aomine's face to check for signs of teasing.

Aomine was serious.

_This is the only way I can make sure Kise doesn't fall for anyone else; I'll steal the fans away from Kise!_

Never mind the fact that the idea itself was ridiculous, Aomine himself thought that it was a brilliant idea.

Kise looked confused. "Why do you suddenly want to work at the agency?"

"It's to be with you 24/7, of course! Don't you want us to spend time together?" Aomine asked and tried his version of puppy eyes on the blonde. He made his eyes as wide as possible, blinking them rapidly. He reminded Kise of a fish. And just like how Kise's puppy eyes were effective on his boyfriend, Aomine's fish eyes (even though he looked retarded) were just as effective on Kise, who melted immediately.

"Er okay... I think there's a job available as a cleaner? Or a laundry-boy..."

Aomine was horrified at what Kise was suggesting.

"NO!" He exclaimed loudly and put his hand up to Kise's mouth to silence him.

"No?" Kise mumbled under the hand.

"I want to be a model! Just like you!" He declared with a firm voice. Kise raised his eyebrows at this large amount of confidence, but then, he gave the idea deeper thought.

_Aominecchi... as a model?_ Ever the imaginative one, Kise's mind drifted off to fantasyland...

_"Kise..." A bare-chested Aomine breathed his name as he flexed his muscles for the camera. The taut muscles rippled across his chest like sea waves, and the sweat glistened off the tanned boy's body like diamonds. Kise didn't recall Aomine being that well-defined, but heck it, this was really sexy._

He was woken up by Ki-chan flying at his head. Catching the bear by reflex, he sat the bear in his lap and rested his chin on its head. _Poor bears,_ he thought absent-mindedly as he stroked the blue fur. They seemed to be flying alot at people's heads recently.

"Oi Kise! So will you help me? And close your mouth, you are drooling on Ki-chan! Why the hell are you drooling anyway?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure! I'll ask for you." He ignored the last question and wiped off the drool from his mouth, beaming at Aomine in the process.

_Seeing Aominecchi doing sexy poses... Mmmmmm..._

This was going to be good.

* * *

At the agency...

Aomine's face twitched in irritation as the make-up brush moved over his face. It felt as if the make-up artist was simply smearing make-up all over his face, and he was itching all over.

Kise had asked his agent, and had, with the model's great persuasive skills, succeeded in getting his boyfriend a job as a part-model. The agent was gushing over Aomine, much to the blonde's irritation, about his wonderful tan, his dark-blue hair, his tall, well-built body, and everything that was perfect about his boyfriend. She looked ready to devour the boy on the spot, and Kise was starting to regret getting Aominecchi the job.

His sulking thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell from his boyfriend:

"What?! You want me to wear that?" He pointed at the stylist's hand in which a few accessories were placed. "No way! Do you think I'm gay or something?!" _Wait, I am gay..._ He ignored the sudden revelation and looked to his boyfriend for support.

But unfortunately, didn't get any.

Kise glared at him, his eyes saying:

"Yes, you are gay, so shut up and put them on and don't make any more trouble for me!"

So Aomine shut up and grudgingly let the stylist put the accessories on.

The stylist was yet another newly-converted fangirl of Aomine. She was staring at him like a lovestruck schoolgirl, and he wondered if these people here knew that what they were doing was practically paedophilic in nature. Aominecchi was so much younger than them for goodness sake! Did they honestly think he was interested in cougars?!

He crossed his arms irritably and leaned against the wall to watch the others prepared Aominecchi for his photoshoot. As the full-time model, he was given priority, and having already done his solo shoot, he had requested to be allowed to watch his boyfriend. They didn't reveal the exact nature of their relationship, of course. But he guessed that most of the employees on the set could already infer that. Apparently some didn't get the picture; he narrowed his eyes as the stylist leaned closer to Aomine to adjust the necklace. His opinion of the bubbly and friendly stylist had decreased considerably ever since they got here.

The preparations for Aominecchi were done, and he watched as his agent led his new charge to the set. They were doing a short commercial for a sports drink, and the company had kindly allowed Aominecchi to appear as a 'new face' along with Kise. "It's good to give him some experience!" the boss had agreed enthusiastically. Kise however thought that-judging from the way she had raked her eyes over his boyfriend, that she was interested in Aomine herself.

_Ahhhh, Aominecchi, why are you so attractive?! Everyone's falling in love with you..._

Aomine was made to lie on the bed with the drink bottle, and after a little instructing, the photographer snapped his photos happily. The females on the set had all gathered around to watch the tanned boy model, and they sighed in appreciation at the sexiness before their eyes. Kise had to admit, Aominecchi looked really sexy. His lips pulled into one of his usual smirks and his hair mussed up a little to look like bed-hair, he looked totally delicious.

"Okay, let's go for a sexier look. Lift your shirt up a little." The photographer ordered. _Huh?_ Kise was startled. _What lift your shirt up?!_ Aomine moved his shirt up, and revealed a small expanse of skin. The photographer nodded and took a few more shots. The women squealed and started chattering excitedly. _Noooooooooooo, Aominecchi, don't show them your sexy body! Don't show them your cute belly button!_

"Fantastic! The camera loves you! How about a shirtless shot?" The women squealed harder. Kise was horrified. Aomine on the other was getting into the shoot:

_The camera loves me! I knew I would be a brilliant model! Come, take more pictures of me!_ He nodded excitedly and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The entire set watched a blonde flash zip over to Aomine to put a stop to his undressing.

"Eh?" Aomine (still lying on the bed), looked up to see his boyfriend straddling him, hands fisted tightly around his shirt.

_What the hell?_

Kise stared into Aomine's eyes intensely, his grip on the other boy's shirt getting harder by the second.

"Aominecchi... I can't bear this!" Kise cried out with a giant blush on his face_. I don't want other people to see your sexy body, Aominecchi!_

Misunderstanding the situation, Aomine's eyes widened and he turned red as well.

_Wait, Kise? Don't tell me, you want to have sex now? Right here? During a photoshoot? You kinky little thing!_

The couple stared at each other for a long period of time, neither of them moving an inch. The sexual tension was so tense that the employees could only stare at the strangely erotic scene in front of them.

Kise looked uncomfortable, his face scrunched up in a pained expression. Aomine guessed that he was probably uncomfortable from being hard. The blonde began moving in nearer. He started panicking:

_No, Kise! We can't! This is indecent! Stop right there! STOP!_

_Click!_

The couple broke out of their trance, and looked to the source of the noise.

It was the photographer.

He continued taking pictures of them in their positions, and gave them a thumbs up.

"Alright! The fans will love this! Ever think of being marketed as a pair?"

"Hey, Aominecchi! We are famous!" Kise waved a few posters in his boyfriend's face. The advertisement had caused large sensation, and Aomine had shot to fame overnight. Aomine took the posters from Kise to take a look.

Each advertisement them sprawled all over each other in various poses designed to rouse the fangirls (and boys) into a frenzy of squeals, nosebleeds and unmentionable things outsiders would find obscene.

Aomine flipped through the posters, secretly taking note of the ones he wanted for himself. _These will look good on my wall_. And provide for material whenever Daiki junior gets hot. He ignored the last thought and continued munching on his burger.

He had successfully diverted the fangirls' attention from Kise to himself and was now the center of attention of the masses at his school. Instead of "Kise-sama this! Kise-sama that!", it was now "Aomine is so cool!" and stuff like that. The fangirls at Kise's school, however, was another issue. He'll settle that another time. Slowly and steadily, there would be no one stealing Kise away from him anymore, and their dates would be the epitome of peace. He smiled at Kise:

"Of course, I knew I'll be an awesome model! I-"

He was interrupted by loud screaming around their table, so he glanced up from his seat.

And got a large shock at what he saw.

"Aomine-sama! Kise-sama! We love you!"

A girl at the front, with wild, crazed eyes screamed into his face:

"ARE YOU TWO BOYFRIENDS?!"

"AHHHHHH YOU TWO ARE SO HOT TOGETHER!"  
"MARRY ME!"

Wait... Was it just him, or did the number of fangirls increase? He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. The fangirls seemed to have increased tenfold.

"KISE-SAMA, AOMINE-SAMAAAAAAAAA!"

The crowd of fans were growing, multiplying like how bunnies in heat multiplied like crazy.

In the craze, one of the fans overturned his coke by accident, causing the contents to spill into his lap and Aomine to squawk in surprise.

_T-This can't be happening!_ Aomine freaked out. _What about our peaceful date?!_ He froze as the crowd grew and grew, with no end in sight.

"KISS ME, AOMINE-SAMA, KISE-SAMA!"

_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo!_

It looked as if peace would be eluding Aomine Daiki for a long, long time.

**-The End-**


End file.
